


His Hufflepuff Secret - One

by lonelysoul029



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff!Reader - Freeform, Teen Pregnancy, draco x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelysoul029/pseuds/lonelysoul029
Summary: When Draco Malfoy comes from a pureblood, muggle-hating, and condescending family, one can only assume that he is exactly like them. For the most part, he is; but what happens when he meets a certain pureblood whose family isn’t like his?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Hufflepuff/Slytherin - Relationship
Kudos: 27





	His Hufflepuff Secret - One

Year II

"Stop it, Malfoy, or I swear to Merlin I'll-"

"You'll what? Hex me? You're a Hufflepuff, what's the worst you could possibly do?" Draco laughs condescendingly at the girl, who for some reason, he decided was going to be his victim of the month.

"Petrificus Totalus," Y/N waves her wand at the platinum blonde that they call 'The Slytherin Prince'. Draco's body immediately freezes and he falls from the giant rock he'd been standing on. Good thing it's winter and the ground is covered in snow to soften the fall. Y/N walks over to tower over the boy who had been taunting her for the last week. "How's that for a Hufflepuff, Malfoy?" She grins and leaves the boy unable to move on the ground.

After about 5 minutes, however, Y/N comes back to where she left Draco to undo her charm. She sees that his cheeks and the tip of his nose have turned pink. She says the counter-spell then helps him get up. Y/N is looking at the ground, not sure what to say, so she puts her hand on his back and guides the poor boy inside where it was warm. As they were walking back to the school Draco asks, "Why did you come back?"

"I didn't want you to freeze to death, Malfoy," she says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, after transfiguring your cherry pie to a worm pie the other day, I figured you would want me dead," Draco laughs a little.

Y/N's eyes widen, "Is that a smile I see on Draco Malfoy's face?"

Draco immediately tries to hide his smile, but fails miserably. "Not a word to anyone about this, Fawley. You hear me?"

She giggles at him but nods, "I promise," she pretends to zip her lips and throws away the key.

The two continue their journey back to the castle. As they reach the big doors, Draco turns to Y/N. "You know, no one has ever hexed me before. I was quite surprised when you did."

"Well, someone had to at some point. I'm glad I was your first," she winks at him and walks into the school.

Draco was stunned. He had really met his match. Y/N's attitude is similar to his own. He finds that a bit odd considering she is a Hufflepuff and He's a Slytherin.

He sees that Y/N is about to turn a corner when he calls out, "Hey Fawley!" The girl turns around and raises an eyebrow at him while he runs to catch up with her. "Truce?" Draco holds out his hand for her to shake. She seems to be thinking about her decision so he adds, "We're both good at messing with each other, and I quite enjoy the fact that you're not one to back down. So what do you say? Let's be friends."

Y/N looks at his hand then looks back up to meet his eyes. She doesn't know why, but she finds herself being able to trust Draco. After a moment, she sighs, "Alright. Truce." She takes his hand and they shake it once. "But only if we both agree to keep our new found alliance a secret." She doesn't want her house to judge her for making friends with a Slytherin, especially if that Slytherin was Draco Malfoy.

"Agreed," Draco mimics her previous action and zips his lips and throws away the key.

They go their separate ways and head to their dorms. Later that night, at the Great Hall, Y/N is sitting with her friends at the Hufflepuff table, eating baked potatoes and steak. She's laughing at something an older Hufflepuff, Cedric, had said when she looks up and sees that her new grey-eyed acquaintance is staring straight back at her with a smirk pulling at his lips. She winks at him like she did at the castle's entrance, then goes back to listen to more stories from her friends. This is going to be a fun year, she thinks.

Little did she know, this was only the start of an incredible journey.


End file.
